In quest of love
by Gingerberry
Summary: Was ist eigentlich mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb passiert, nach dem ersten Band? Und was wird passieren, wenn Draco Malfoy eines Nachts unverhoffter Weise in ihn blickt? Und was hat der Goldjunge damit zu tun? Lest es selbst!
1. Das Spiegelbild

In quest of love  
  
Inhalt: Was ist eigentlich mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb passiert, nach dem ersten Band? Und was wird passieren, wenn Draco Malfoy eines Nachts unverhoffter Weise in ihn blickt? Und was hat der Goldjunge damit zu tun? Lest es selbst!

Teil: Erstes von vermutlich fünf Kapiteln

Disclaimer: Natürlich nichts mir und ich bleibe auch nach dem Schreiben dieser Geschichte ein armer Schlucker. schnüff

Aber meiner geistigen Armut könntet ihr mit ein wenig Feedback (ob positiv oder negativ) Feuer unterm Hintern machen. So ein paar kleine Reviews machen einem doch immer Beine! ;P  
  
In quest of love  
  
01  
  
Die steinernen Gänge Hogwarts lagen still im Mondlicht. Doch die fast romantische Stille wurde von den regelmäßigen, lang widerhallenden Schritten einer Person gestört. Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz Slytherins, streifte mit wehendem Umhang durch das nur vom Mondschein erhellte Schloss. Nach einer mehr als überflüssigen Strafarbeit hatte er sich erst jetzt von McGonagall loseisen können, nachdem er ihr helfen durfte, den Verwandlungsklassenraum zu putzen.

Natürlich ohne Magie.

Weshalb so ein Blödsinn? War er hier nicht auf einer Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei? Auf Hogwarts? Warum verdammt nochmal musste er sich so erniedrigen und putzen? Nach Muggelart?

Ganz einfach.

Wieder einmal hatte er sich mit Potter angelegt. Es wäre nichts dabei gewesen, wenn nicht in diesem Augenblick seine verhasste Verwandlungslehrerin aufgekreuzt wäre und ihn dabei erwischt hätte, dem Goldjungen Gryffindors einen recht unangenehmen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzen. Ein fieses Grinsen schlich sich auf die fein geschnittenen Züge des Slytherin, als er daran dachte, dass besagtes Narbengesicht nun bei der Pomfrey im Zimmer lag und sich wahrscheinlich noch immer um sein ach so schönes Gesicht sorgte. So ein Furunkelfluch verbunden mit einem Antimagiezauber wirkte doch manchmal Wunder, wenn es um den Nazismus gewisser Personen ging.

Er war glücklicherweise ohne nennenswerte Schäden davon gekommen. Nichts, was sich nicht innerhalb weniger Minuten durch Magie wieder rückgängig machen ließe.

„Verdammt! Wo bin ich denn jetzt gelandet!?"

So sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft, dass er nicht auf seine Schritte geachtet hatte, war er in einem ihm bisher unbekannten Teil des Schlosses gelandet. Er blickte sich nach allen Seiten um, um nach etwas Ausschau zu halten, woran er seine Position fest machen konnte. Doch da war nichts. Er ging ein paar Meter weiter und sah immer noch nichts, was ihm in seiner jetzigen Lage helfen könnte. Nur ein paar Meter weiter. Durch eine nur angelehnte Tür fiel ein schwaches, flackerndes Licht.

Es war ja nicht so als wäre Draco neugierig. Er wollte halt nur wissen, was in diesem Raum war.

Vorsichtig näherte er sich der Tür und schob sie mit der Spitze seines inzwischen gezückten Zauberstabes auf.

Es war ja nicht so als wäre Draco feige. Er wollte halt nur auf alles gefasst und vorbereitet sein.

Als die Tür mit einem leicht widerwilligen Knarren aufschwang, sah er in den dahinter liegenden Raum. Doch viel konnte er nicht erkennen. Obwohl der Raum in einem dämmrigen Licht lag, konnte er weniger erkennen als draußen auf dem Gang.

„Lumos", murmelte er leise und die Spitze seines Zauberstabes begann zu leuchten.

Der matte Schein jedoch reichte noch immer nicht aus, um den vor ihm liegenden Raum ganz auszuleuchten. Aber wenigstens konnte er nun die Umrisse der Gegenstände um ihn herum etwas genauer erkennen. Links neben ihm auf einem ausrangierten Schultisch lagen einige abenteuerliche Konstruktionen. Einige waren so filigran gearbeitet, dass er Angst hatte, sie mit seinem Atem zu zerbrechen und einige so groß und klobig, dass er fast meinte zu sehen, wie sich der Tisch unter seiner Last bog. Er trat weiter in den Raum hinein, der sich als größer entpuppte, als er anfangs gedacht hatte, und blickte erneut in die Runde.

Das unheimliche Licht, das ihn umgab schien aus einer Ecke des Zimmers zu stammen. Dort sah er nur einen großen Gegenstand, der unter einem weißen Tuch verborgen war. Der Form nach konnte es sich nur um ein großes Gemälde oder etwas in der Art handeln. Draco wusste nicht warum, aber irgendetwas in ihm brannte darauf, den Stoff von diesem Bild zu ziehen.

Seinen Zauberstab fester umklammernd trat er an den verhüllten Gegenstand heran und zog an einer Ecke des Tuches. Schnell die Augen schließend und hustend drehte er sich weg, denn ihm kam mit dem Stoff eine ganze Wagenladung Staub entgegen. Als seine Augen aufgehört hatten zu tränen und er wieder normal atmen konnte drehte er sich langsam erneut in Richtung Bild.

Nur, dass es kein Bild war.

Dort, auf zwei Klauenfüßen stehend und bis zur Decke reichend, lehnte ein wunderschöner Spiegel. Er hatte einen reich verzierten Rahmen, der so aussah als wäre er aus purem Gold. Er glänzte selbst bei diesen schlechten Lichtverhältnissen, als würde er von einem guten Dutzend Hundert-Watt- Birnen angestrahlt werden. Auf dem oberen Bogen des Rahmens prangten Worte, die Draco erst nach näherem Hinsehen entziffern Konnte. Die Augen zu Schlitzen verengend stellte er sich auf die Zehenspitzen und las:

NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN.

Die Stirn runzelnd entfernte er sich wieder zwei Schritte von dem Spiegel. Was war das bloß für eine Sprache? Was bedeute die Inschrift? Und was in drei Teufels Namen machte ein einfacher Spiegel inmitten all dieser seltsamen Gerätschaften? Aber darüber konnte er sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Langsam musste er wirklich zurück in den Kerker. Es war sicherlich schon weit nach Mitternacht und er wollte keine neuerliche Strafarbeit oder Hauspunkte riskieren.

So. Noch ein kurzer Blick in den Spiegel und die Haare richten. Selbst zu so später Stunde wusste man ja nie, wem man so alles über den Weg läuft.

Es war ja nicht so als wäre Draco eitel. Man sollte einfach etwas auf sein Äußeres achten, wenn man schon mit einem solch prachtvollen Antlitz gestraft war.

Er bändigte eine etwas widerspenstige Haarsträhne mit ein paar geübten Handgriffen und noch einmal glitt sein Blick prüfend über sein Ebenbild im Spiegel, als sein Herz für einen Schlag aussetzte. Was war das für ein Schatten da hinter ihm, der nach ihm griff? Heftig atmend drehte er sich herum... Nein. Nichts. Ein kontrollierender Blick in den Spiegel... Ja! Da war der Schatten. Und er streichelte nun mit seinen langen, schwarzen Fingern über die empfindliche Haut an seinem Hals. Ein kalter Schauer fuhr durch Dracos ganzen Körper. Sich mit einer hastigen Bewegung umdrehend verließ er den Raum schneller, als nötig gewesen wäre.

Es war ja nicht so als wäre Draco ängstlich. Man sollte allerdings immer auf der Hut sein.

Wer wusste schon, was das für ein verdammter Spiegel war? Vielleicht zeigte er einem die Zukunft? Oder er machte das sichtbar, das normalen Blicken verborgen blieb?

Während er so schnell wie möglich durch das Schloss ging, ohne zu rennen, beruhigte sich sein Herzschlag langsam. Wie durch... Magie? fand er nun auf Anhieb den Weg zurück in die Kerker. Er zog sich um und legte sich in sein Bett. Eigenartiger Weise fand er schnell den Schlaf, den er scheinbar so nötig brauchte. Sein letzter Gedanke vor dem Einschlafen war, dass er wohl morgen in der Bibliothek nach verzauberten Spiegeln suchen musste.  
  
tbc


	2. Das wahre Spiegelbild

In quest of love  
  
Ich bin ja so glücklich, dass die Geschichte doch Interessenten hat! Meine Betaleserin meinte nämlich, dass im ersten Kapitel ja noch so gar keine Handlung wäre. Danke, danke also an die lieben Reviewer! Ihr habt mir echt Mut gemacht und ich werde versuchen, so schnell, wie möglich weitere Kapitel zu posten. Kann sich aber leider etwas hinziehen, weil ich 1. Unheimlich faul bin und 2. Zur Zeit eher sporadisch an meinen PC komme... Also entschuldige ich mich schon mal im voraus!  
  
Zu den Reviews:  
  
Deedo-chan: Naja... Eher strategischer Rückzug... Immerhin kehrt er ja jetzt zurück. '  
  
Vampiry: Sein Gesicht kommt noch...  
  
Honigdrache: Hier! '  
  
Drac: Danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke danke!  
  
Babsel: Der Spiegel hat hier eine der Hauptrollen! g  
  
In quest of love  
  
02  
  
Langsam ging Draco an den mit Büchern vollgestopften Regalen entlang. Er befand sich inzwischen in einer etwas abgelegenen Ecke der Bibliothek. Nachdem er allerdings jedes Buch quasi zwei mal in der Hand hatte, verließ ihn nun langsam seine Geduld. Es musste doch irgendwo in dieser sowieso viel zu großen Bibliothek ein verdammtes Buch geben, in dem er etwas über diesen Spiegel nachlesen konnte! Doch gerade, als er beschloss, seine Suche ein anderes Mal fort zu setzen, fiel sein Blick auf ein unscheinbares, in braunes Leder eingebundenes Buch.  
  
Erstaunt, dass er es bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte, griff er danach. Nachdem er die dünne Staubschicht mit der Innenseite seines Umhangärmels weg gewischt hatte, kam eine verschnörkelte, silberne Schrift darauf zum Vorschein.  
  
„Magische Gegenstände – wovon sie lieber die Finger lassen sollten"  
  
Mit der Hoffnung auf diesen vergilbten Seiten endlich einen brauchbaren Hinweis auf den Spiegel zu finden, setzte er sich an einen der Tische, nachdem er ein paar Hufflepuff-Erstklässler verscheucht hatte. Im Inhaltsverzeichnis waren die eigenartigsten Dinge verzeichnet, von denen Draco noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Allerdings blieb sein Finger, mit dem er die Zeilen nachgefahren war an einem Kapitel über magische Spiegel hängen. Sein Herz schlug höher, als er Seite 364 aufschlug und eine Abbildung vorfand, die sich genau mit dem gesehenen Spiegel deckte. Unter dem Bild war ein Absatz zu dem Objekt geschrieben.  
  
„ Der Spiegel Nerhegeb ist wohl einer der mysteriösesten Funde der neuen Zeit. Unbekannt sind sein Hersteller, die Zeit der Herstellung und sein momentaner Aufenthaltsort. Nachdem er 1475 von der Burg der Familie Gwynneth aus Irland gebracht wurde, weil die Erbin der Gwynneths ihm verfiel, ist er nicht wieder aufgetaucht. Überhaupt sollten alle in den Spiegel Blickenden gewarnt sein, denn selbst der mächtigste Zauberer könnte unter Umständen der Vorstellung einer solchen Glückseligkeit nicht gewachsen sein. Der Spiegel zeigt einem seine intimsten Wünsche und ihre Erfüllung. Sollte sich jemand in diese Vision verlieben, wird er immer wieder zu Nerhegeb zurück kehren, um sich in eine selige Zukunft zu träumen. Man erkennt den Spiegel Nerhegeb an seinem goldenen, reich verzierten Rahmen und die in die obere Biegung geprägten Worte ‚NERHEGEB Z REH NIE DREBAZ TILT NANIEDTH CIN', welche ausdrücken: ‚ Nicht dein Antlitz aber dein Herzbegehren'."  
  
Es bestand also kein Zweifel. Der Spiegel, dem er sich dort gegenüber gesehen hatte, war also der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Doch... Wie hatte es dort geheißen? „Der Spiegel zeigt einem seine intimsten Wünsche und ihre Erfüllung"? Das konnte doch nicht sein! Er sehnte sich doch nicht danach, von einem schwarzen Schatten berührt zu werden. Vielleicht war ja dieser Schatten seine Vorstellung des dunklen Lords? Er war ihm noch nie begegnet. Woher sollte er also auch wissen, wie er aussah? Doch selbst mit dieser Erklärung konnte Draco sich nicht zu frieden geben. Wollte er denn wirklich vom dunklen Lord berührt werden? Jeder Todesser würde sich geehrt fühlen, dem Lord nahe zu sein, aber wenn er daran dachte, wie sein Vater seinen Führer immer beschrieb, schien auch dieser Gedanke eher abwegig.  
  
Was also hatte dieses Spiegelbild zu bedeuten? Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, ihm war es nach wie vor ein Rätsel, was dieses Bild bedeuten sollte. Vielleicht... Sollte er noch einmal zu Nerhegeb gehen und überprüfen, ob er sich nicht doch geirrt hatte? Vielleicht war er zu erschrocken gewesen, um die Gestalt im Spiegel bei ihm genau zu erkennen?  
  
Entschlossen klappte er das Buch zu und ging zum Regal, um es zurück zu stellen. Auf halbem Weg jedoch sah er eine wunderbare Möglichkeit, sich abzulenken. Harry Potter, der Goldjunge von Gryffindor kam gerade zwischen zwei Regalen der Abteilung für Zaubertränke hervor. Er stellte das Buch schnell zurück und ging betont lässig in Richtung Potter. Doch der schien ihn gar nicht zu bemerken. In ein dickes Buch vertieft ging er ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten in Richtung der Tische. So etwas ließ sich ein Malfoy doch nicht gefallen! Ignoriert zu werden war schon eine Schmach, aber es geschehen zu lassen, wäre eine noch größere Schande. Also ließ sich Draco in seinem Kurs nicht beirren und steuerte nun direkt auf Kollisionskurs mit Potters rechter Schulter.  
  
„Potter! Mal wieder. Wie schaffst du es bloß, mir ständig über den Weg zu laufen. Bist du so gerne in meiner Gegenwart?", schnarrte Draco und zeigte sein berühmt-berüchtigtes Slytheringrinsen.  
  
„Träum weiter, Malfoy!", erwiderte der Gryffindor schwach und versuchte sich wieder auf zu setzen, nachdem er von der Wucht des Aufpralls von den Füßen gerissen worden war. Doch der Slytherin zog ihm mit seinem Fuß seinen Arm weg, mit dem er sich bisher abgestützt hatte.  
  
„Nicht doch, Narbengesicht. Da unten gefällst du mir fiel besser. Endlich bist du da, wo du hin gehörst! Am Boden, zu meinen Füßen.", feixte der Blonde und ließ ein fieses Lachen hören. „Könnte mir vorstellen, dass dein Vater auch so vor dem Lord kauerte, bevor er ihm den Garaus machte."  
  
Draco merkte noch im selben Moment, wie er die Worte aussprach, dass er die magische Grenze erreicht hatte. Er sprang einen Schritt zurück und zog noch in derselben Bewegung seinen Zauberstab aus der Umhangtasche.  
  
Und da war es wieder! Dieses Gefühl, welches er nur verspürte, wenn er sich mit Potter anlegte. Ein solches Hochgefühl hatte noch niemand sonst in ihm hervor gerufen. Und er genoss es! Jedes Mal.  
  
Doch nun musste er sich zusammen reißen, denn während er seinen Zauberstab gezogen hatte, war auch Potter nicht untätig gewesen. Er war inzwischen wieder auf die Beine gekommen und stand ihm nun mit gezücktem Zauberstab gegenüber. Die beiden taxierten sich. Längst hatte Draco vergessen, wo er war und wer vielleicht alles zu schaute.  
  
„Hey Potter! Wo hast du denn deine Furunkel gelassen? Du vermisst sie doch sicherlich. Soll ich dir helfen, sie wieder zu finden?", rief Draco seinem Erzfeind entgegen, um ihn noch weiter zu reizen.  
  
„STUPOR!", schrie dieser nur als Antwort und schleuderte Draco einen Strahl roten Lichtes entgegen. Doch dieser wich gekonnt aus und seine Zauberstabspitze zeigte nach wie vor wie eine Kompaßnadel nach Norden zeigt, auf Potter. Doch gerade als er einen Fluch sprechen wollte, um das Narbengesicht von Kopf bis Fuß grün zu färben, unterbrach eine Stimme ihren Kampf.  
  
„Malfoy! Potter! Schon wieder! Warum muss unbedingt ich sie immer wieder erwischen?", schrie die Frau, die er jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen konnte.  
  
„Das frage ich mich auch, Professor", erwiderte der Slytherin und ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, nachdem er sich mit einem raschen Seitenblick vergewissert hatte, dass der Goldjunge es ihm gleich tat.. Hinter den quadratischen Brillengläsern funkelten ihn die Augen seiner Verwandlungslehrerin wütend an.  
  
„Nun, Mister Malfoy.", sagte sie in Respekt heischendem Ton, „Ich schätze, weil sie sich immer gerade die passendsten Orte aussuchen, um zu streiten. Bei so einem Massenauflauf musste ich ja auf sie aufmerksam werden. Ich hätte ihnen durchaus zugetraut, einen intelligenteren Platz zum Duellieren zu finden."  
  
Erst bei diesen Worten nahm Draco seine Umgebung wieder bewusst wahr. Sie waren immer noch in der Bibliothek. Während ihres Kampfes war es wirklich zu einem kleineren Massenauflauf gekommen. Um sie herum sah er Leute aus den verschiedensten Häusern und den verschiedensten Altersgruppen.  
  
„Also. Wie auch immer es zu diesem Streit kam, sie werden dafür grade stehen müssen. Zu erst einmal je 20 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und Gryffindor. Über ihre Strafarbeit werden sie per Eule informiert."Dann wandte sie sich an die Umstehenden. „Und sie gehen schnellstens wieder alle ihren Beschäftigungen nach, denen sie vor dieser Auseinandersetzung nachgegangen sind."  
  
Murrend löste sich langsam die Versammlung auf und auch McGonnagall ging wieder ihrer Wege. Potter schnappte sich sein Buch, dass bis jetzt unbeachtet auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, klopfte etwas den Dreck ab und ging zu einem der Tische.  
  
Draco stattdessen ging zurück in den Kerker der Slytherins. Immer noch vor Wut rauchend verzog er sich, Pansys Begrüßungsgeschrei ignorierend, gleich in sein Zimmer. Er nannte es sein Zimmer, obwohl er es sich leider mit den professionellen Nicht-Denkern und am schlimmsten, auch mit...  
  
„Hey, Draco!"  
  
Ja... Leider auch mit ihm.  
  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?", fragte ihn ein wie immer bestens gelaunter Blaise.  
  
„Da , wo du nicht warst und scheinbar war es nicht lange genug.", schnarrte Draco nur und ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen.  
  
„Ach, Dracolein. Ich weiß doch, dass du mich in Wirklichkeit gut leiden kannst. Also. Warum immer diese Unfreundlichkeit?"  
  
„Ich hoffe immer noch, dich damit wieder los zu werden. Leider nicht sehr erfolgreich, wie ich merke."  
  
„Jepp! Stimmt absolut. Ich gehe jetzt zum Abendbrot. Kommst du mit?"  
  
„Nein. Ich komme später nach."  
  
„Na dann."  
  
Draco wartete, bis Blaise draußen war und ließ sich dann die Augen reibend endgültig in die Kissen sinken. Seine Augen brannten wegen der ewigen Sucherei. Eigentlich konnte er Blaise wirklich gut leiden. Er war das, was Draco nach manchen Tagen brauchte. Ein wirklich immer zu Späßen aufgelegter Freund. Aber jetzt konnte er Blaises fröhliche Art absolut nicht ab. Immer noch in Gedanken über den Spiegel und alles vertieft hatte er nicht den Nerv für Streitereien, auch wenn sie gut gemeint waren, mit einem, der immer das letzte Wort haben wollte.  
  
Wenn er noch etwas zu Abend essen wollte, sollte er sich jetzt in Richtung große Halle aufmachen, aber stattdessen stand er auf, glättete seine Haare und ging dann direkt an der großen Halle vorbei und versuchte den Weg nach zu vollziehen, den er gestern nach der Strafarbeit gegangen war.  
  
Nach Stunden, wie es ihm schien, kam er in den leeren Flur. Es erinnerte ihn stark an gestern. Das Mondlicht fiel wieder durch die hohen Fenster. Das Mondlicht? Er musste wohl wirklich schon Stunden unterwegs sein. Genau wie gestern hatten seine Füße ihn wie von selbst hierher getragen. Er ging noch ein paar Schritte und sah wieder die Tür, die wieder nur angelehnt war. Echt leichtsinnig, wo dort doch so ein wertvolles Objekt war. Leicht zugänglich, für jeden, der durch Zufall hier vorbeikam.  
  
Diesmal hielt er sich nicht mehr an den für ihn unwichtigen Gegenständen um ihn herum auf, sondern ging direkt zu dem großen Spiegel. Unbewusst hielt er die Luft an, während er sich Schritt für Schritt näherte. Als er genau vor dem Spiegel stand sah er es wieder. Dieses merkwürdige Spiegelbild. Wieder stand er da, mit einem leicht frustrierten Gesichtsausdruck und wurde von einer schattenhaften Gestalt umarmt. Doch... Er kniff die Augen zusammen und legte den Kopf schief. Was hatte dieser Schatten da auf seiner Stirn? Eine etwas hellere Stelle. Doch die Form dieses Fleckes verschwamm immer wieder vor seinen Augen. Es war weder eine Fläche, noch ein einfacher Strich, sondern... Er fiel nach hinten und landete unsanft auf seinem Hintern.  
  
Es war eine blitzförmige Narbe! 


	3. Das unverkennbare Spiegelbild

In quest of love  
  
Ach! Ich liebe euch, Leute!!! Ihr wisst gar nicht, wie viel Unterstützung ihr mir mit euren Reviews gebt! Haben eure Mütter euch auch immer mit Spucke Dreck ausm Gesicht gewischt? „Kind, komm mal her! Du hast da was!"Das war echt traumatisch! Bitte sagt es mir: Ist Draco OOC?   
  
Babsel: Das wüsste ich auch gerne! Lasst uns die McGonnagal unter Cruciatus stellen und sie foltern, bis sie den Zeitumkehrer rausrückt und es ungeschehen macht! XD  
  
Vampiry: Ich soll dir von Draco sagen, dass Schicksal was für Kelly-fans ist!  
  
Honigdrache: Ich hoffe, ish hab dich nicht zu lange warten lassen...?  
  
Goten88: Na dann: Ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz, ganz,... großes Dankeschön!   
  
Thiuri: Danke! Schreib du auch schnell weiter, ja?  
  
Tonks: Ein großes Lob? Also... Ein kleines könnte ich ja annehmen, aber ein Großes...?   
  
In quest of love  
  
03  
  
Sich eiskaltes Wasser ins Gesicht spritzend stand Draco vor dem Spiegel in dem Klo nicht weit von dem Raum mit dem Spiegel Nerhegeb entfernt. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, was ihm dieser unverschämte Spiegel da versucht hatte einzureden! Aber er konnte sich ganz einfach nicht geirrt haben. Nachdem er den ersten Schrecken verdaut hatte, hatte er noch einmal ganz genau nachgeschaut. Nur so zur Sicherheit. Und um so mehr er versuchte es zu leugnen, um so mehr manifestierte sich der Schatten und wurde nach und nach immer mehr zu Potter.  
  
Noch einmal streckte er seine Hände unter den Wasserhahn und verteilte danach das geschöpfte Wasser in seinem Gesicht.  
  
Was, bei allen Flüchen der schwarzen Magie, hatte Potter in einem Spiegel zu suchen, der angeblich seine geheimsten Herzenswünsche offenbaren sollte? Er hätte es ja noch verstehen können, mit dem Goldjungen in diesem Spiegel zu erscheinen, wenn er dabei war ihm einen fiesen Fluch auf den Hals zu hetzte oder ähnliches. Aber so von dem Gryffindor berührt zu werden? Niemals!  
  
Er fuhr, natürlich nur innerlich, zusammen, als die Tür zu dem Jungenklo sich öffnete.  
  
„Draco? Bist du hier?", fragte eine ihm nur all zu gut bekannte Stimme.  
  
Nein. Nicht jetzt. Schnell griff er zum Handtuch, das neben dem Waschbecken hing und wischte sich fahrig über das Gesicht.  
  
„Nein, bin ich nicht Blaise. Und jetzt verschwinde!", kam es undeutlich zwischen Handtuch und Gesicht hervor.  
  
Er wusste, dass sich der andere jedoch nicht durch seine ruppige Art abschrecken ließ.  
  
Unangemessen grinsend kam Blaise Zabini um die Ecke.  
  
„Du weinst doch nicht etwa, Draco? Wenn ichs nicht besser wüsste, würde sich jetzt mein Beschützerinstinkt angesprochen fühlen...", feixte der Schwarzhaarige und kam grinsend um die Ecke. Allerdings blieb er abrupt stehen, als er Blickkontakt mit Draco hatte. Draco machte sich schon Sorgen, seine Maske würde allmählich anfangen zu bröckeln, als Blaises Grinsen noch breiter wurde und er dann auf einmal gespielt schockiert zurück sprang.  
  
„Oh, Draco! Du... Ich komm doch wohl nicht ungelegen? Wenigstens die gröbsten Spuren solltest du aber schon beseitigen. Hier Schatz. Lass mich deine Haare richten!", spöttelte Blaise und leckte seinen Finger an, um Draco eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen. Doch Draco wich nur angeekelt zurück.  
  
„Wenn du einen Lass-mich-dich-verhätscheln-bis-du-blutest-Komplex hast, dann lass ihn gefälligst nicht an mir aus. Außerdem kann es dir egal sein, was auch immer ich gerade getan habe. Nur so als Info: Ich bin dir keine Rechenschaft schuldig!", schnarrte Draco kalt, während sich in seinem Inneren die Verwirrung immer neue Gipfel erklomm. Er wollte nur ein wenig Zeit zum Nachdenken. War denn das zu viel verlangt? Aber wie es schien, würde Blaise ihn nicht einfach so kampflos abziehen lassen.  
  
„Natürlich bist du mir keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du deinem besten Freund mal erklärst, warum du nicht beim Abendessen warst?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige.  
  
„Mein bester Freund also? Sollte ein bester Freund nicht ohne zu fragen wissen, was war?", stichelte Draco weiter.  
  
„Daran merkt man, dass ich dein bester Freund bin.", grinste Blaise, „Oder glaubst du, ich würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du nicht zum Essen gehst?"  
  
Langsam dämmerte es Draco. Blaise war ihm also hinterher geschlichen, statt selbst zum Abendessen zu gehen. Aber... Wie viel hatte er tatsächlich gesehen? War sein Spiegelbild auch für andere sichtbar? Oder wollte er das alles ganz einfach aus ihm heraus quetschen?  
  
Als Blaise merkte, dass Draco wohl nicht antworten würde, fuhr er fort: „ Also. Willst du mir es so erzählen? Was es mit diesem Spiegel auf sich hat, dass sich ein Malfoy geruht auf seinen Hintern zu setzen? Oder muss ich dich erst so lange nerven, bis du es mir mit Handkuss sagst?"  
  
„Wenn du tatsächlich mein bester Freund wärst, dann würdest du mich in Ruhe meiner Wege gehen lassen und mir nicht heimlich nachspionieren."Wenn es nach Draco ging, konnten sie noch ewig auf dieser „bester Freund"-Sache rumreiten.  
  
„Falsch, mein lieber Draco.", meinte Blaise jedoch nur im Tonfall einer Mutter, die ihrem Kind erklärt, dass die Erde rund ist, „Gerade weil ich dein bester Freund bin, ist mir dein Wohl so wichtig, dass ich mich sogar traue, in deine Privatsphäre einzudringen. Also. Leg los."Mit diesen Worten ließ er sich auf den kalten Steinfliesen nieder und wartete nun ernsthaft auf eine Erklärung.  
  
Wie konnte Draco diesen neugierigen Slytherin nur abwimmeln? Vielleicht sollte er versuchen, ihn mit Halbwahrheiten abzuspeisen, um so ihn und seine lästigen Fragen, auf die Draco mit unter noch nicht einmal selbst eine Antwort haben würde, endlich los zu werden.  
  
„Also gut.", sagte Draco in geschleppten Tonfall und lehnte sich lässig gegen eine Wand, „Der Spiegel, den du in diesem Raum gesehen hast, ist der Spiegel Nerhegeb. Er zeigt einem die tiefsten Herzenswünsche. So weit klar? Ich bin neulich nach einer Strafarbeit sozusagen über ihn gestolpert."  
  
„So weit, so gut. Jetzt kommt der spannende Teil...", kommentierte nur ein schon wieder grinsender Blaise. Draco war schon klar gewesen, dass der andere nicht locker lassen würde. Dafür war er viel zu sehr ein Slytherin.  
  
Mit einem vernichtenden Blick auf Blaise fuhr Draco fort: „Ich denke du willst wissen, was ich in dem Spiegel gesehen habe? Also. Ich sehe mich. Und ich werde umgarnt von einem schwarzen Schatten. Es ist... Beängstigend. Er ist nicht greifbar und wenn ich mich umdrehe, ist er natürlich nicht da. Es ist ja nur ein Spiegelbild. Aber... so real."Er hoffte, dass seine kleine schauspielerische Einlage Wirkung gezeigt hatte. Er war ein Risiko eingegangen, indem er seine Maske ein wenig bröckeln lassen und hoffte nun natürlich, dass es nicht umsonst gewesen war. Gemäßigt hoffnungsvoll hob er wieder seinen Blick, den er während seiner kleinen Einlage bewusst gesenkt hatte, und guckte nun direkt in Blaises Augen. Doch was er in ihnen sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht...  
  
„Und das soll ich dir glauben, Draco? Denkst du nicht, dass ich nach all den Jahren besser kenne?", meinte er nur und wirkte tatsächlich ein wenig enttäuscht, „Außerdem hättest du dann wohl kaum ‚eine blitzförmige Narbe' vor dich hin gemurmelt."  
  
Erwischt. Super. Er war aufgeflogen. Nun war alles aus. Ob er nun Blaise die Wahrheit sagen würde, oder nicht. Mit dem Wissen, um was für einen Spiegel es sich handelte, würde der Schwarzhaarige ohne große Überlegungen darauf kommen, was der Spiegel Draco wirklich gezeigt hatte.  
  
„Also...?", fragte Blaise und ein leiser Vorwurf schwang in seiner Stimme mit.  
  
Er konnte es ihm eben so gut gleich sagen...  
  
„Okay. Wenn ich in den Spiegel gucke, dann... sehe ich... ...ry ...ter."  
  
„Was? Was siehst du?", stichelte Blaise und es kam Draco vor, als hätte er durchaus verstanden, was er eben sagte.  
  
„Den Goldjungen, verdammt!", schrie er Blaise ungehalten an und merkte, wie seine Wangen sich röteten... Sich seine Wangen röteten sich? Verdammt! Ein Malfoy hatte nie gerötete Wangen! Doch ein Blick in Blaises dämlich grinsendes Gesicht beantwortete ihm schon seine ungestellte Frage. Schön. Damit konnte er sich wohl für immer von seinem Ego verabschieden. Komm Draco. Wink nochmal...  
  
„Wie süß!", war Blaises einziger Kommentar.  
  
„Super Blaise! Deine beschissenen Kommentare kannst du dir sonst wo hin schieben!", erwiderte er nur resignierend.  
  
„Und was gedenkst du nun zu tun?"  
  
„Was ich zu tun gedenke? Sag mal drehst du jetzt total am Rad, oder was?" Blaise schaffte es doch immer wieder von neuem, ihn zur Weißglut zu treiben.  
  
„Nein. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, was du jetzt vorhast. Ich weiß nämlich aus zuverlässiger Quelle, dass Harry Potter, der Junge – inzwischen wohl eher Mann, aber das nehmen wir jawohl nicht so genau – der einfach nicht tot zu kriegen ist, anderen Männern nicht abgeneigt ist."  
  
Er unterdrückte gekonnt das Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Bauch auszubreiten begann, wenn er an Harry dachte. „Wer sind denn diese zuverlässigen Quellen? Und warum denkst du, das mich das interessieren sollte?", sagte er zum Teil auch, um sich selbst abzulenken.  
  
„Weil du gerade nachgefragt hast!"  
  
Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!? Seit wann konnte dieser verdammte Sohn eines Squibs ihn so auflaufen lassen? Seit wann war er so durch und durch Slytherin!?  
  
„Ich frage dich noch tausend mal, bis du mir die Frage endlich beantwortest: Was gedenkst du jetzt zu tun?"Mann o Mann konnte diese Schlange hartnäckig sein.  
  
„Was soll ich schon groß tun?"Draco war nun wirklich die Lust auf jede Kommunikation mit dem anderen vergangen.  
  
„Das kann ich dir sagen, Draco..."  
  
tbc 


	4. Das unnahbare Spiegelbild

In quest of love   
In Missachtung der Tatsache, dass ich eine (sonst wirklich sehr zuverlässige) Beta habe, schicke ich dieses Chap ganz einfach mal ungebetat. Sie hat nämlich ein mehr oder weniger kleines Virusproblem und es würde sich wohl noch ewig hinziehen mit dem Posten... Also Gomen nasai, Franzisan!!! 

Ansonsten will ich nur anmerken, dass die Story wohl doch noch nach einem sechsten Chapter verlangt, nachdem Draco im Letzten so lange gebraucht hat, sich überzeugen zu lassen... –Draco einen imaginären Tritt versetzt-

Ansonsten wie immer DANKE an alle lieben Reviewer!

Ashumaniel: Das mit dem schnell weiterschreiben hat leider nicht sollen sein... Tschuldigung! °

Hermine-love: Ja, gerne! XD

SBB: Super hammer geile ff? Hast du noch nicht all die anderen Stories hier gelesen? Da ist meine nur ein kleiner Fisch!... Aber trotzdem danke!

In quest of love 

04

Da stand er nun. Mitten in dem Raum mit dem Spiegel. Warum hatte er sich bloß auf Blaises verrückte Idee eingelassen? Der Tarnumhang, den seine Mutter ihm einmal geschenkt hatte, schützte ihn vor den Blicken anderer. Was würde sie wohl sagen, wenn sie wüsste, dass er eben dieses Geschenk benutzte, um zu tun, was er gerade tat? Und dieser unverbesserliche Spiegel zeigte ihm noch immer dieses vermaledeite Bild. Schon seit einer geschlagenen halben Stunde wartete er hier auf das Erscheinen einer ganz bestimmten Person. Seit einer halben Stunde grub sich dieses verdammte Bild tiefer und tiefer in sein Inneres. Aber anstatt sich einfach abzuwenden, starrte er weiter auf Nerhegeb und das, was er ihm zeigte. Wie hypnotisiert.

War da ein Geräusch gewesen? Füße auf hartem Stein? Ja. Da kam jemand mit zögerlichen Schritten den Gang entlang auf den Raum zu. Schnell zog Draco eine gläserne Phiole unter seinem Umhang hervor und schluckte hastig deren Inhalt. Von nun an blieb ihm exakt eine Stunde, um zu tun, wozu er hergekommen war.

Die Schritte verstummten und durch den Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen flutete mehr Licht, bis sich ein Körper dazwischen und dann in den Raum schob. Gegen das Mondlicht, das noch immer vom Gang in das Zimmer schien hob sich deutlich die Gestalt einer Person mit gezücktem Zauberstab ab.

„Lumos.", murmelte die Gestalt und trübes Licht durchflutete den Raum. Er war doch tatsächlich gekommen. Grüne Augen suchten den Raum nach etwas ab und kurz war es Draco, als hätten diese Augen ihn fixiert. Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Bauch aus und er verfluchte sich kurz dafür, auf Blaises Idee eingegangen zu sein, doch schon im nächsten Moment war der Blick aus den stechend grünen Augen weiter gewandert und das Kribbeln verschwunden.

„Hallo? Ist da jemand?"

Alles klar. Potter war da. Die Show konnte los gehen!

„Sieh in den Spiegel!", flüsterte eine heisere Stimme und Draco zuckte bei ihrem Klang kurz zusammen, besann sich dann aber darauf, dass es ja seine eigene war. Dieser Trank hatte wirklich eine ganz erstaunliche Wirkung!

Auch Potter war merklich zusammen geschreckt, hatte sich aber inzwischen wieder gefasst. Natürlich. Dieser ach so oft gepriesene Gryffindormut! Wahrscheinlich hatte genau dieser den Jungen wohl dazu bewegt, zu kommen.

„Wer ist da?", fragte er mit deutlichem Trotz in der Stimme.

Oh nein! So einfach würde er es dem Gryffindor nicht machen!

„Sieh in den Spiegel! Und sag mir, was du siehst!"

„Voldemort?"

Was? Auf was für Ideen kam dieser Idiot eigentlich!? Als ob der dunkle Lord so einfach mir nichts dir nichts in Hogwarts marschieren konnte, Potter einen Brief schicken, mit Ort und Datum des Treffens und ihn dann auch noch hier auf solch eine harmlose Weise empfangen würde! Aber wenigstens war Potter so weit ab von der richtigen Spur, dass Draco eigentlich keine Angst mehr haben zu brauchte, das der Goldjunge darauf kommen würde, dass er es war, der ihn hier her bestellt hatte!

„Sieh in den Spiegel! Und sag mir, was du siehst!", flüsterte Draco heiser und dachte sich, dass er sich nicht von Potter aus die Reserve locken lassen würde.

Tatsächlich ging der Gryffindor auf den Spiegel zu und blickte hinein. Doch seine Reaktion kam für Draco so unerwartet, das er beinahe synchron mit Harry aufgekeucht hätte, als dieser zwei, drei Schritte zurück taumelte, wie von einem unsichtbaren Schlag getroffen.

„Das... Nein!"Seine Worte waren nicht mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen, aber in Dracos Kopf hallten sie lange wider, als ob er sie ihm ins Ohr geschrien hätte.

„Sag mir, was du siehst!", kam wieder ein heiseres Flüstern von Draco.

Der erschrockene Blick von Potter, der eben noch auf dem Spiegel gelegen hatte, wandte sich nun Draco zu. Ganz langsam drehte Potter seinen Kopf in Richtung Draco und für ihn war es, als zöge sich diese Bewegung endlos hin. Doch als der Gryffindor die Drehung seines Kopfes beendet hatte, wäre es Draco eindeutig lieber gewesen, hätte er die Aufmerksamkeit des anderen niemals auf sich gezogen. In den Augen des Schwarzhaarigen stand abgrundtiefer Unglaube. Es war Draco, als könnte er sehen, wie die einzelnen Scherben sich aus dem Rahmen lösten, der Potters Welt bisher beisammen gehalten hatte, und sie einzeln, mit einem schier ohrenbetäubenden Klirren zu Bruch gehen hören.

Dieser Anblick löste bei dem eigentlich eiskalten Slytherin einen wahren Gefühlssturm aus. Lauter Empfindungen prasselten auf ihn ein und schienen ihn unter sich erdrücken zu wollen. Erstaunen, Entsetzen, Verwirrung, Unwillen... und da war noch etwas. Ein Gefühl, einfach nicht zu beschreiben. War es... Liebe? Er hatte das unglaubliche Verlangen, den Schwarzhaarigen in die Arme zu schließen. Vielleicht eher Fürsorge? Er konnte dieses noch nie gekannte Gefühl einfach nicht zuordnen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Maske, verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang in tausend Stücke gerissen wurde und ein ausdrucksstarkes und somit schwaches Gesicht hinterlassen hatte.

„Ma...", doch weiter kam der Gryffindor nicht. Wie vom Blitz getroffen sprang er auf und rannte aus dem Raum, als wäre Voldemort persönlich hinter ihm her.

Es war Draco völlig unklar wieso er das tat. Ob es eine Nachwirkung dieser Gefühlsduselei eben war oder ob er einfach nur seinen Verstand verloren hatte. Jedenfalls sprang er mit einem Satz nach vorne, durch die Tür und somit auf den Gang. Der Tarnumhang flatterte irgendwo hinter ihm zu Boden.

„POTTER!"

Die hastigen Schritte entfernten sich nur noch schneller von Draco und verhallten irgendwo in den Weiten des Schlosses.

„Potter."

Immer leiser wurden die Schritte, bis es ganz still war und kein Geräusch mehr die nächtliche Ruhe Hogwarts störte.

„Harry..."

tbc...

Na? Ist es gemein, hier auf zu hören? Na dann: Bettelt! FLEHT MICH AN! Mwahahahaha!!! Vielleicht überleg ichs mir ja nochmal und schreibe nen kleinen Preview auf den fünften Teil?

...JA! Das wollte ich hören! Und da meine kleinen Schäfchen braf gebettelt haben, kriegen sie jetzt eine kleine Vorschau auf Chapter 5!

Lil' Preview

Nichts böses Ahnend saß Draco am Tisch der Slytherins. Es war der Morgen nach seinem erneuten nächtlichen Ausflug zum Spiegel und selbst seine gründlichst gepflegte Maske konnte seine Müdigkeit nur mäßig verbergen. Auf seinem Teller lag noch immer ein halbes Toast und bettelte um seine Aufmerksamkeit, doch er hatte das Gefühl, sich eher übergeben zu müssen, bevor er dieses Martyrium mit dem unschuldigen Äußeren auf sich nehmen würde.

Gerade als er sich entschied, dieses unverschämte Stück Toast, das es gewagt hatte, seine sowieso nur mäßig vorhandene gute Laune diesen morgen auf eine harte Probe zu stellen, dahin zu zaubern, wo es keine unschuldigen Mägen zum revoltieren bringen würde, als mit einem Rauschen die heutige Post ankam.

Er blickte nur gelangweilt auf, in der Erwartung wieder mal einen Brief seiner Eltern mit den üblichen Floskeln zu erhalten, als eine andere Eule als die seiner Eltern vor ihm auf dem Tisch landete. Scheinbar war es ein Schulkauz, denn der eigentlich eher kleine und unscheinbare Vogel schaute gewichtig in die Runde.

Nachdem er den Brief vom Bein des Federviehs gelöst hatte und ihn öffnete las er:

Sehr geehrter Mr. Malfoy,

Auf diesem Weg teile ich ihnen den Inhalt ihrer Strafarbeit, zu erledigen am neunten Tage des Monats, mit. Sie werden sich um acht Uhr mit Mr. Potter vor meinem Büro einfinden und von mir dann in einen Raum geführt werden. Dort werden sie den Tag verbringen. Sollte es noch Fragen bezüglich ihrer Strafarbeit geben, wenden sie sich vertrauensvoll an mich.

Mit freundlichen Grüßen,

Minerva McGonnagall

Stellvertretende Schulleiterin

Na wunderbar! Einen ganzen Tag mit Sankt Potter in einem Raum verbringen zu dürfen. War das nicht der Traum aller Lebewesen dieses Planeten!? Mit einem wütenden Blick fixierte er den Grund für sein Unglück und als hätte dieser sein Starren gespürt fuhr er herum und die beiden Rivalen taktierten sich gegenseitig mit ihren schlimmsten Blicken.

Na, der Tag musste doch einfach nur atemberaubend werden!


	5. Das zerstörte Spiegelbild

He, ho!!! Jaja, ich weiß... Ich sollte mich gar nicht mehr blicken lassen, so lange wie ich euch hab warten lassen, aber dieses Chap is mir mega schwer gefallen, weil es ja eigentlich nicht geplant war... Ich hatte nach 3 Versuchen schon die Flinte ins Korn geworfen, aber durch das gute zu reden von Freunden und meiner Beta (Danke, Franzi! ) hab ich sie wieder aufgehoben und weiter gemacht. Das, was den letzten Anreiz gegeben hat, war das Review von Fighter for Dragonheart. Danke! Auch an alle anderen Reviewer! Hier also pünktlich zum 1. Advent das 5. Chapter von Iqol. Have fun! 

In quest of love

05

Draco saß in der Große Halle am Tisch der Slytherins und löffelte mürrisch sein Frühstück in sich hinein. Neben ihm saß ein fröhlich quer über den Tisch mit einem Fünftklässler quasselnder Blaise und warf ab und zu einen fragenden Blick zu Draco, den dieser aber gekonnt ignorierte. Missmutig warf er einen Blick auf seine Uhr und stellte fest, dass er sich langsam auf den Weg zu McGonnagals Büro machen sollte. Er spülte also den letzten Bissen mit etwas Kürbissaft hinunter und erhob sich dann elegant von seinem Platz. Er war sich durchaus der Blicke bewusst, die ihm auf seinem Gang aus der Halle folgten. Er warf noch einen abwertenden Blick zum Gryffindortisch wie er es eigentlich immer tat und musste verwundert feststellen, dass Potter nicht dabei war.

Er war still mit sich überein gekommen, dass er nichts an seinem Verhalten ändern würde. Es war schon schlimm genug, dass sich seine Einstellung zu einem gewissen Gryffindor geändert hatte...

Unterwegs kam er an einigen anderen Schülern vorbei, die wie gewohnt jedoch einen möglichst großen Bogen um ihn machten. Er störte sich nicht daran, so wie er sich noch nie daran gestört hatte und ging mit schnellen, doch keinesfalls hektisch wirkenden Schritten weiter seinen Weg die Korridore entlang.

Nach zwei weiteren quasselnden Schülergruppen, einem irgendwie fröhlich vor sich hin kicherndem Peeves und einem Filch, der mit hochrotem Kopf etwas wie „Verdammter Peeves. Dreckiges, kleines Vieh, einfach die Schwämme zu verstecken..." vor sich hin murmelnd an ihm vorbei schritt, hatte er sein Ziel erreicht und klopfte an die Tür des Büros von McGonnagal.

„Herein.", war die ruhige Antwort auf sein Klopfen und er trat ein. „Guten Morgen, Mister Malfoy. Ich hatte sie schon erwartet. Mister Potter verspätet sich scheinbar etwas. Setzen sie sich doch während wir warten." Sie bot ihm mit einer Handbewegung einen unbequem aussehenden Stuhl ihr gegenüber auf der anderen Seite des Schreibtisches an.

„Nein Danke. Ich denke, ich möchte lieber stehen.", erwiderte er nur kühl und ließ sich in Gedanken schon wieder darüber aus, dass Potter scheinbar immer eine verdammte Extrabehandlung bekam.

Nach einigen Minuten in denen er und McGonnagal sich nur angeschwiegen hatten geruhte dann endlich auch ein etwas abgekämpft aussehender Potter zu erscheinen.

„Tschuldigung.", murmelte er nur und nachdem sein Blick kurz zu Draco geflattert war, richtete er seine Augen schnell auf seine Hauslehrerin.

„Gut. Dann lassen sie uns gehen.", erwiderte diese nur knapp, erhob sich dann von ihrem Stuhl und ging schnellen Schrittes aus ihrem Büro, gefolgt von Draco und Harry.

Sie gingen durch etliche Gänge und zum Schluss hatte Draco völlig die Orientierung verloren. Die ganze Zeit war McGonnagal schnellen Schrittes voran gegangen, Potter kurz hinter ihr und Draco mit gewissen Abstand hinter beiden her. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass der Goldjunge sich nur so anstrengte, mit seiner Hauslehrerin Schritt zu halten, weil er Draco meiden wollte.

„Sie werden sich vielleicht wundern", begann sie da gerade zu sagen, „ warum ihre „Strafarbeit" solch ungewöhnliche Züge hat, aber Professor Dumbledore und ich sahen uns gezwungen, uns angesichts ihrer Überhand nehmenden Rivalität etwas Besonderes auszudenken."

„Na super!", seufzte Draco nur leise auf, so dass es niemand außer ihm wirklich wahr nahm. Was hatten sich diese jämmerliche Hauskatze und der alte Kauz sich jetzt schon wieder ausgedacht? War er schon nicht genug gestraft mit all dem anderen Zeug, dass zur Zeit in seinem Kopf herum spukte? Nein. Er musste auch noch irgend so eine nichtsbringende Strafarbeit über sich ergehen lassen! Und wer war daran Schuld? Natürlich der allseits beliebte ich-bin-ja-so-toll-dass-ich-mich-über-alles-stellen-kann-Harry-Potter! Der Goldjunge Gryffindors! Der Held der Zaubererwelt! Der gottverdammte Retter der ganzen MENSCHHEIT!!! Und wieso, bei der Ehre Salazar Slytherins, hatte dieser hochwohlgeborene Potter auch noch so einen verdammt knackigen Hintern, den er da so aufreizend vor seinen Augen hin und her schwenkte!?!?!? ARGH!!!

Ohne das es Draco weiter aufgefallen wäre, hatten sie diesen „mysteriösen" Raum erreicht. Nur das an diesem Raum leider so gar nichts mysteriöses oder gar magisches war... Nachdem McGonnagal die Tür aufgestoßen hatte, hatte er einen Blick in das dahinter liegende Zimmer geworfen und feststellen müssen, dass daran absolut nichts besonderes war. Es handelte sich um einen nahezu quadratischen Raum mit den in Hogwarts üblichen Steinwänden. Der Raum war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Auf dem Boden lag ein alter, roter Teppich, der schon bessere Tage gesehen haben musste. Darauf stand ein mindestens genauso altes Sofa, ebenfalls in rot, dass hier und da Flecken oder kleinere Brandlöcher hatte. In der Wand direkt gegenüber der Tür war ein Kamin eingelassen und darin prasselte ein wärmendes Feuer. Neben dem Kaminfeuer wurde der Raum von sechs Fackeln erleuchtet, die jeweils paarweise an den Wänden und links und rechts der Tür an der Wand befestigt waren. Fenster gab es keine und trotzdem war es Draco, als würde eine beständige, frische Brise durch den Raum wehen.

„Da wären wir also. Zauberstäbe her."

Sofort flog Dracos Blick von der Betrachtung des Raumes zu McGonnagals Gesicht. Zauberstäbe her?

Potter guckte mindestens so verwirrt, wie er sich fühlte. Wieso Zauberstäbe her? Das konnte doch wohl nur ein mieser Scherz sein! Aber leider war es McGonnagals voller Ernst, wie er feststellen musste, als die Lehrerin auffordernd die Hand aufhielt. Nur zögernd überreichte Draco ihr seinen Zauberstab, nachdem Potter den Anfang gemacht hatte.

Mit fast sehnsüchtigem Blick folgte Draco ihrer Hand, die die Stäbe der beiden in ihre Umhangtasche gleiten ließ. „So, meine Lieben. Es ist jetzt halb neun. Ich werde Sie in sechs Stunden, also heute Abend, wieder hier abholen. Bis dahin werden Sie diesen Raum nicht verlassen. Der Raum birgt Magie, die verhindert, dass sich Bedürfnisse wie Hunger und Durst nicht einstellen. Noch Fragen?"

„Ähm...", meldete sich Potter intelligent zu Wort, „Wie ist das... mit dem Klo?" Argh! Wie schaffte dieser Gryffindor es nur sich in jeder Situation zum Deppen zu machen? Und warum musste Draco ein mildes Lächeln unterdrücken!?

„Nun, Mister Potter", sagte McGonnagal mit einem amüsierten Lächeln, „Auch das beinhaltet der Zauber. Wenn keine weiteren Fragen bestehen, bitte ich Sie nun, ihre Strafarbeit anzutreten."

Unhörbar seufzend ergab sich Draco seinem Schicksal und ging als erster in den Raum. Nachdem auch Potter hinzu getreten war verabschiedete sich McGonnagal und überließ sie ihrer ungewissen Zukunft.

Draco blieb noch einen Moment länger stehen und blickte auf die Tür, die ihn für sechs unendlich lange Stunden hier einsperren würde. Dann wandte er sich ab und setzte sich auf das Sofa. „Denk nicht mal dran, dich neben mich zu setzen, Potter!" Er sagte es zwar in gewohnter Härte, doch eigentlich hatte es einen anderen Grund, weshalb er den Gryffindor nicht neben sich haben sitzen wollte.

„Jaja, Malfoy. Is klar...", erwiderte dieser nur und setzte sich auf den Teppich nahe dem Kamin. Irgendwie kam das Draco dann doch falsch vor, aber ein Malfoy stand zu seinem Wort. Was sollte diese Endlossitzung mit Potter hier eigentlich bringen? Was dachten sich diese unqualifizierten Lehrkräfte dabei?

Eigentlich war es ja gar nicht so schlecht, dass Potter jetzt so günstig vor ihm saß... Ihm war nie aufgefallen, was für niedliche, schwarze Nackenhäärchen... ARGH! Niedlich! Potter niedlich zu nennen... Bei Salazar, war er tief gesunken... Doch obwohl sein Malfoystolz noch dagegen ankämpfte, konnte er seine Augen nicht von dem Gryffindor abwenden...

So vergingen einige Stunden des Schweigens in denen Potter ins Feuer und Draco weiterhin auf Potter starrte. Allerdings begann es langsam den blonden Slytherin zu langweilen. Er war es zwar gewohnt alleine zu sein und hatte an sich auch kein Problem damit, aber es kam ihm doch ein wenig dämlich vor, den anderen weiter zu ignorieren. Sie waren nunmal in diesem Raum eingesperrt und mussten sich irgendwie damit arrangieren.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich so schlecht in Zaubertränke?" Was intelligenteres hätte ihm jawohl nicht einfallen können...

„Ach, halt einfach den Rand, Malfoy!" Musste er sich das wirklich bieten lassen? Von einem Gryffindor? Von DEM Gryffindor?

„Hey! Ganz ruhig, Potti! Ich versuch hier gerade eine Unterhaltung anzufangen! Du musst nicht gleich wieder auf Auseinandersetzung schalten!"

„Wenn du meinst..."

„Na gut. Dann erzähl mal was aus deinem Liebesleben!" Er musste einfach grinsen, als sich der so naive (und dabei so süße – Draco hätte sich für diese Ergänzung schlagen können) Gryffindor mit hochrotem Kopf zu ihm umdrehte und ihn aus großen Augen ansah.

„Wie?" Draco hätte sich wohl ewig über den Schock in Potters Blick amüsieren können. Aber wieso war er denn bloß so erschrocken? Draco wusste ja, dass er unglaublich einfältig war, aber... So sehr sollte ihn diese Aufforderung eigentlich nicht schocken...

„Na ja... Du willst nicht über die Schule reden. Ich persönlich finde Unterhaltungen wesentlich interessanter als nur stumm vor sich hin zu starren. Aber wenn du nicht willst... Also?"

„Nichts." ... Draco kam sich ja fast ein wenig verarscht vor. So unkommunikativ kannte er den Gryffindor ja gar nicht. Aber er hatte da schon eine Idee, wie er den Schwarzhaarigen aus der Reserve locken konnte...

„Nichts? Du willst mir also ernsthaft erzählen, dass der allseits beliebte, hochverehrte Goldjunge von Gryffindor nicht einmal eine kleine Liebschaft hat!?" Er wollte und konnte es einfach nicht glauben... Andererseits... Sein verdammter Magen schien vor Freude einen Sprung zu machen und Draco hätte sich wirklich ohrfeigen können.

Der Ausdruck in Potters Gesicht hatte sich auf einmal verändert. Er war jetzt trotzig bis leicht wütend, was Dracos Magen schon wieder zum Hüpfen brachte... Was war heute bloß los? Seit wann verschwor sich sein eigensinniger Körper gegen ihn?

„Doch. Und wenn es dir nicht passt, ist mir das auch nur Recht! Was geht dich das eigentlich an!?"

„Oh... Es geht mich eigentlich gar nichts an, aber du bist ja so nett, mich mit deinen nicht vorhandenen Bettgeschichten zu unterhalten. Aber warum? Bist du so abstoßend, dass die Weiber alle nichts von dir wollen, oder bist du schwul?" Blaise hatte ihn mit diesem Wissen zwar schon beglückt, aber er vertraute grundsätzlich nur dem, was er selbst in Erfahrung gebracht hatte. Doch Potters Reaktion verblüffte ihn mehr als alles andere. War der Goldjunge eben noch wütend gewesen, war er nun rot angelaufen und schaute direkt auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen.

„N... Natürlich nicht!"

Ha! Ja klar... Natürlich nicht...

„Lügen war wohl noch nie deine Stärke, wie?"

„Waas? Nein... Äh... Ich meine..." Inzwischen war Potters Gesicht von derselben Farbe wie die Haare dieses Wiesels.

„Wirklich überzeugende Gegenargumente!", sagte Draco und ließ sein berüchtigtes Slytheringrinsen sehen. Und schon wieder wandelte sich Potters Laune gewaltig. Hatte der etwa seine Tage!?

„Und wenn schon! Das ist jawohl absolut privat. Außerdem..." Wieder eine spontane Gefühlsschwankung um 180 Grad... „Weiß ichs ja selber nicht genau..."

Oh! Jetzt wurde es wirklich interessant! Dann musste der liebe Dr. Draco also Liebesratgeber spielen... „Jetzt erzähl keinen Scheiß! Wie kann man sowas denn nicht wissen!?"

„Ach! Du bist dir da natürlich ganz sicher!"

„Aber klar doch!" Ups... Von seinem Liebesleben wollte er eigentlich nicht berichten...

„Und? Auf welcher Seite des Flusses stehst du?"

„Hä?" Bestimmt wieder so ein verdammtes Muggelsprichwort...

„Naja... Bist du ne Hete oder nicht?"

„Warum nicht gleich so? Wenn dus also unbedingt wissen willst: Ich steh auf Männer. Zufrieden? Das ist nichts, wofür man sich schämen müsste. Ich weiß ja nicht wie verklemmt die Muggel so sind, aber Zauberer sehen das ganz locker."

„Ich... Naja... Es... gibt da einen Jungen, der mich schon irgendwie interessiert... Aber ich bin mir halt nicht so sicher..." Dracos Magen, der vor Minuten noch umher gesprungen war, wie ein junger Thestral schien auf einmal aus Beton zu bestehen.

„Ach..." Mehr brachte nicht heraus. Ohne es zu merken, hatte sich um ihn herum die gewohnte Mauer aus Eis aufgetürmt. Na toll, Potter! Ganz toll!

„Doch... Aber ich glaube, ich könnte nie bei ihm landen, weil er mich immer echt scheiße behandelt..." Echt super... Langsam aber sicher fingen Potters Liebesprobleme gewaltig an ihn zu nerven.

„Tatsächlich, Potter."

„Ja. Und er ist eiskalt zu mir... Und macht sich immer über mich lustig..."

„Na dann würde ich mal sagen, dass der Glückliche dir eher abgeneigt ist." Kapierte dieser dumme Gryffindor nicht, wann es reichte?

„Sicher...?"

„Mensch Potter! Wie würdest du es denn bitte deuten, wenn – Potter!?" Der Gryffindor war Draco auf einmal so nahe... „Was...?"

Doch da hatten sich die Lippen des Schwarzhaarigen schon auf die seinen gesenkt. Die Augen weit aufgerissen saß Draco stocksteif auf dem Sofa, während Harry sich mit den Armen auf dem Polster zwischen seinen Beinen abstützte. Draco starrte auf die Lider des anderen, der seine Augen schon lange verschlossen hatte. Wenn der Gryffindor es nicht sah... Langsam entspannte sich auch er und schloss langsam seine Augen. Umso deutlicher spürte er nun den Kontakt ihrer beiden Münder. Es war einfach berauschend... Nicht in seinen kühnsten Träumen hätte Draco sich so etwas ausmalen können... Leicht verstärkte er den Druck seiner Lippen und Harry reagierte darauf, indem er mit seiner Zunge an den Lippen des Slytherin entlang fuhr. Draco kam dieser Aufforderung nur all zu gerne nach und gewährte der forschenden Zunge Einlass, bevor er seinerseits einen Vorstoß wagte. Der andere ließ ihn willig ein und begann dann, mit seiner Zunge die des Slytherins entlang zu fahren.

Draco hatte seinen Sinn für die Realität scheinbar völlig verloren, denn erst nach einiger Zeit viel ihm sein akuter Luftmangel auf. Japsend löste er sich von den verführerischen Lippen des anderen und schaute in die leicht verschleierten Augen, deren tiefes Grün ihn gefangen nahm. Danach schwenkte sein Blick weiter nach unten auf die vom Küssen leicht geschwollenen, rosigen Lippen des anderen. Als genau diese sich leicht öffneten, dachte Draco an einen erneuten Kuss. Stattdessen formten diese feingeschwungenen Lippen Worte, die Draco mehr erahnte, als dass er sie wirklich hörte.

„Ich... liebe dich, Draco."

Genau in diesem Moment geschah das schlimmste, was hätte passieren können. Die Tür schwang auf und in dem Rahmen stand ihre Verwandlungslehrerin.

„Was zum!?" Ihr Gesicht zeigte völlige Verwunderung.

„Geh runter von mir, Potter!" Mit einigem Schwung stoß Draco den völlig perplexen Gryffindor von sich und dieser landete hart auf dem Boden.

Ohne eine Gefühlsregung zu zeigen stand der Slytherin auf und ging beherrschten Schrittes aus der Tür hinaus auf den Gang. Doch plötzlich hörte er hinter sich schnelle Schritte, als er herum gerissen wurde und einen schnellen Haken empfing. Verdutzt schaute er in wütend funkelnde Smaragde und hielt sich die schmerzende Wange.

Er versuchte noch die Situation und den Blick des Gryffondors zu verstehen, als der Schwarzhaarige sich wütend umdrehte und sich energisch in Richtung Gryffindorturm verzog.

Er schaffte es gerade noch zurück in sein Zimmer in den Slytherinkerkern, als er zusammen brach. Verdammt sei sein verfluchter Stolz!

„Was hab ich getan...?"

tbc?

Reviews!!!


	6. Das perfekte Spiegelbild

In quest of love 

Hier also das letzte Kapitel. Irgendwie schade, wo ich gerade eine echte Schreibwut in mir habe... Übrigens seit ihr mir scheinbar alle abtrünnig geworden? Kaum Reviews... Liegt es daran, dass das letzte Chap so lange gedauert hat? Oder daran, dass ich mich nicht mehr persönlich bei euch allen bedankt habe? Egal woran: Hiermit entschuldige ich mich tausendmal! Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen...? Wenn ja, zeigt es mir in Form von vielen, vielen Reviews, um diese Fic schön abzurunden. Wenn nicht, dann hier mein Vorschlag: Vielleicht mach ich noch ein Sequel. Aber auch hier ist die Bedingung viele Reviews von euch! ne ganz freche ist ;P

Ich bin echt erstaunt über mich, weil ich sonst echt unfähig bin, eine Fic mit mehreren Chaps zu beenden. Das verdanke ich euch, meinen Freunden, die mich inspiriert haben, wenn ich mal wieder nicht weiter kam (und das oft unabsichtlich, nicht wahr Uli?) und meiner lieben, lieben Beta Franzi! verbeug

Ansonsten wünsch ich euch viel Spaß mit dem (wahrscheinlich) letzten Teil von Iqol.

In quest of love

06

Missmutig lag ein erschöpfter Draco in seinem Bett, der wie jede Nacht seit dieser einen verhängnisvollen kein Auge hatte zu tun können. Das ging nun schon seit einer Woche so! Was, oder besser wer ihn vom Schlafen abgehalten hatte? Nun... Er hatte schwarze Haare, grüne Augen, ein verdammt knackiges Hinterteil und eine berühmte Narbe auf der Stirn. Die Rede war natürlich von Harry Potter. Demjenigen, dem Draco eine absolut unglückliche Gefühlslage zu verdanken hatte...

Er konnte wohl ungelogen den Tag vor einer Woche zum Schlimmsten seines Lebens erklären. Zuerst war ja alles ganz gut gelaufen, bis seine verfluchte Verwandlungslehrerin das wahrscheinlich beschissenste Timing aller Zeiten an den Tag gelegt hatte... Warum hatte sie gerade zu diesem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt in dem Raum auftauchen müssen!?

Aber inzwischen war Draco alt und vielleicht auch weise genug um zu wissen, dass er sein Verhalten dem Gryffindor gegenüber nicht ausschließlich auf die McConnagal schieben konnte...

Leider.

Er wünschte sich, er würde mit seiner üblichen selbstsüchtigen Naivität alle Schuld auf andere laden können, aber dem war nicht so. Tatsächlich gab sich Draco Malfoy, der Eisprinz in Person, sich selbst die schwere Schuld für die Vorgänge an besagtem Abend...

Wie hatte er auch so unbedacht reagieren können? Aber, versuchte er sich selbst zu überzeugen, war es nun einmal passiert. Und alle Reue dieser Welt würde nichts mehr daran ändern können...

Doch auch das half nichts. Dieses fast Übelkeit erregende Gefühl in seinem Magen ließ sich nicht betäuben. Seit sieben beschissenen Tagen wütete es nun schon in seinem Bauch. Selbst der Trank, den er aus Verzweiflung vor ein paar Stunden, wie in letzter Zeit öfters, genommen hatte, hatte nichts geholfen. Es ging ihm nach wie vor dreckig und er war froh, dass heute ein Samstag war. So konnte er sich allein mit seinem Unglück hier in seinem Bett verkriechen...

Doch nach einigen Stunden, als schon alle anderen den Schlafraum verlassen hatten, quälte ihn langsam aber sicher der Hunger. Er könnte aufstehen, sich salonfähig machen und würdevoll in die Küche stolzieren, sich etwas zu essen holen und so tun, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

Der Haken war, dass er Angst hatte.

Ja, Angst. Schreckliche, kriechende Angst. Und zwar, dem Grund seiner momentanen Lage über den Weg zu laufen. Er schalte sich selbst einen Narren. Er war trotz allem immer noch ein Malfoy! Ein Malfoy ließ sich von nichts und niemandem abhalten, auf zustehen, sein Frühstück ein zunehmen oder sich einfach nur gut zu fühlen.

Aber Malfoys verliebten sich auch nicht Hals über Kopf in ihre Erzfeinde...

Am liebsten hätte er diese Schwäche sofort ausgemerzt und in ihm stieg ein Gefühl der Wut hoch, wenn er an den Verursacher seines Elends dachte. Konnte es wahr sein, dass er sich tatsächlich von einer solchen Lappalie niederschmettern ließ?

Entschlossen, sich endlich auf zuraffen, stand er nun doch endlich auf. Nach dieser Woche des totalen Durchhängens, in der er Harry so gut es ging gemieden hatte (was erfolgreich gewesen war, da der Gryffindor es seinerseits wohl auch so gehalten hatte), war er endlich bereit seine Depressionen hinter sich zu lassen.

Ja, in seinen Gedanken nannte er den Gryffindor inzwischen wirklich beim Vornamen. So weit war er schon gekommen... Doch hatte er sich selbst in dieser Beziehung von einem Kompromiss überzeugen können. Da er es sich durch sein übereiltes Verhalten vor sieben Tagen die Sache mit Harry versaut hatte, war er mit sich überein gekommen, dass er ihn, wenn schon nicht offen, wenigstens bei sich ruhig duzen konnte. Der Harry in seinen Gedanken lebte schließlich noch. Der andere war für ihn wahrscheinlich endgültig gestorben. Wenn man es sich erstmal eingestanden hatte war es gar nicht so schwer, mit dieser eigentlich nieder schmetternden Erkenntnis klar zu kommen, wie er gedacht hatte...

Nachdem er sich angezogen und frisch gemacht hatte ging er schnellen Schrittes hinaus aus seinem Raum und hinunter in die Küche. Auf seinem Weg dahin kribbelte sein Magen nicht nur vor Hunger, sondern auch in Erwartung Harry über den Weg zu laufen. Wie gesagt: Seinen Geist hatte er überzeugen können, doch wie scheinbar immer vereitelte sein Körper sein Vorhaben.

Trotz allen Magenkribbelns und dagegen Ankämpfens ging er ungesehen von irgendjemandem seinen Weg in die Küche. Er ließ sich von diesen einfältigen Kreaturen fürstlich versorgen und ging dann satt und wenigstens etwas zufrieden wieder seinen Weg in Richtung Kerkereingang.

Als er ein paar Schritte gegangen war kam er automatisch wieder ins Grübeln, wie eigentlich schon die ganze letzte Woche lang. Andauernd schwirrte in seinem Kopf die Worte ‚diese Woche' wieder. Er konnte es einfach nicht vergessen. Wie sehr er es auch versuchte. War am Ende nicht nur sein Körper, sondern auch sein heiß geliebter, sonst so kühler Verstand abtrünnig geworden?

Hin und her gerissen in seinen Gedanken merkte er nicht, wie er langsam Stufen hinauf, statt hinab ging und fand sich unversehens, wie schon so oft, vor dem verhängnisvollen Raum. Er hatte die Tür fast nicht wieder erkannt, so anders sah sie im Tageslicht aus. So unschuldig. Und doch: Hier hatte alles begonnen.

Er öffnete die nur angelehnte Tür und ging hinein. Ja. Hier war aller Sorgen Ursprung. Sein Blick streifte durch den Raum und fiel wie jedes Mal auf den Spiegel Nerhegeb, der wie beim ersten Mal unter einem großen Tuch verborgen war. Langsam, ja, fast andächtig ging er auf ihn zu. Er dachte daran, was das Spiegelbild ihm vorgaukeln würde. Und wollte einerseits unbedingt dieses Traumbild sehen, es aber andererseits nicht wieder verlassen müssen und er hatte Angst, er würde sich nie wieder losreissen können.

Doch allen Bedenkens zum Trotz griff er nach dem Stoff und zog ihn in einer sanften Bewegung herunter. Und tatsächlich schauten ihm er und Harry entgegen.

Zusammen.

Glücklich.

Es tat weh, dieses Bild der Einigkeit zu betrachten. Es würde niemals mehr wahr werden. Diese minimale Chance hatte er verspielt. Was in wenigen eigentlich so unbedeutenden Tagen nicht so alles passieren konnte? Obwohl sogar Gott die Welt in nur einer Woche erschuf. Normalerweise hätte er als Atheist nie so einen Schwachsinn gedacht, doch wie es schien hatte er gerade eine ziemlich unmalfoyhafte Phase.

Er setzte sich im Schneidersitz vor den prächtigen Spiegel und sah fasziniert hinein. Warum sollte er das hier eigentlich nicht tun? Hatte er nicht sogar beschlossen, in seinen Gedanken genau diesem Traumbild nach zu sinnen?

Mit glasigem Blick saß er eine Weile so da und vergaß alle Bedenken, der Spiegel könnte ihn süchtig nach dieser Illusion machen. Er registrierte es sogar nicht so recht, als sich hinter ihm etwas bewegte. Dann knarrte die Tür. Erschrocken drehte er sich um und erkannte die Person, die dort in der Tür stand. Es war Harry.

Er konnte es nicht fassen, dass es tatsächlich der Gryffindor war, der vor ihm stand. Doch es konnte nicht anders sein. Oder hatte sich das Bild Harrys so sehr in seine Augen gebrannt, dass er ihn nun schon überall sah?

„Harry...?" Er glaubte nicht, wie rauchig seine Stimme klang, starrte den Schwarzhaarigen aber weiter an wie eine Erscheinung. „Was?"

Doch sein Gegenüber reagierte nicht. Entschlossen, dass es wohl doch nur ein Trugbild gewesen war, drehte er sich wieder um. Er betrachtete wieder das ‚uns' im Spiegel. Ein anderes ‚wir' würde es nie geben.

Doch da spürte er plötzlich, wie sich jemand neben ihn in den Staub sinken ließ. Immer noch davon überzeugt, mit einer Ausgeburt seiner Phantasie zu reden, fragte er: „Was siehst du? Im Spiegel?"

„Dich... und mich. Zusammen."

Nun war es sicher. Es konnte nur Einbildung sein. Es war zu perfekt. Hier war seine Chance. Vielleicht konnte er sein Seelenheil retten, indem er bei seinem inneren Harry entschuldigte, wenn er den echten schon niemals erreichen würde.

„Ich auch... Ich weiß nicht, wieso ich in diesem komischen Raum so reagiert hab, ich..." Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn ein Finger hatte sich still auf seine Lippen gelegt.

„ ‚Ich auch' reicht mir." Und dann hatte er wieder diese unsäglich weichen Lippen auf seinen. Nein. Das konnte kein Traum sein! Wie sollte eine Illusion ihn küssen? Atemlos und plötzlich sehr aufgeregt riss er sich los und starrte seinen Gegenüber an, als hätte er ihn erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Du...? Was machst du hier?", war alles, was Draco zustande brachte.

„Ich war in den letzten Tagen oft hier. Wegen Nerhegeb. Außerdem bin ich dir von der Eingangshalle aus gefolgt." Fassungslos, wie er noch immer war, blieb ihm der Mund offen stehen. Konnte es sein? Aber...

„Bist du mir nicht böse?" Argh! Gut. O.k.. Draco, krieg dich jetzt bitte endlich wieder ein! Schnell machte er den Mund wieder zu, um wenigstens das bisschen Ehre, das ihm noch geblieben war, zu erhalten.

„Am Anfang war ich es. Ich war furchtbar wütend. Dann nur noch enttäuscht. Und dann hab ich angefangen nach zu denken. Und mir ist eingeleuchtet, dass du deinen Stolz hast und das du ihn unbedingt erhalten willst. Und gerade wegen deiner stolzen Art... liebe ich dich."

Alles klar. Mal eben alle guten Vorsätze vergessen, denn schon wieder stand sein Mund schändlich weit offen. Wie war das grade gewesen...? Bei Salazar, war er heute wieder langsam!

„Aber ich könnte mich auch an den „echten" Draco gewöhnen, glaub ich." Eh? Wie jetzt? Langsam war Draco mit dieser Situation echt überfordert. Alles ging so schnell! Eben war er noch total niedergeschlagen und hoffnungslos gewesen und nun bekam er eine Liebeserklärung! Tja. Jetzt war es wohl an ihm, etwas gescheites zu erwidern, aber genau daran schien es heute zu scheitern...

„Ich... Ich liebe dich auch. Seit ich Nerhegebs Spiegelbild gesehen hatte. Und eigentlich schon vorher. Ich wollte es mir nur nicht eingestehen, glaube ich."

Hier fing alles an. Die Verwirrung, die Schmerzen und die Liebe. Und hier endete es auch wieder. Obwohl... Nein. Eigentlich fing es erst jetzt an. Mit dem Kuss, den beide im Angesicht ihrer Spiegelbilder teilten. Ja. Hier beginnt es erst...

Anfang...


End file.
